A Cunning Snake
by Reallybored2
Summary: A green and silver silk dress allows Buffy to discover a certain Founder's secret.


****

Disclaimer: Don't be silly! I don't own anything here! Joss Whedon and his associates own everything _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_. J. K. Rowling created and wrote _Harry Potter_.

Sorry, sorry, sorry! A wicked little idea sneaked into my head, and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A green and silver silk dress gives Buffy a different glimpse of a certain Founder.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Cunning Snake

Buffy had decided to go shopping. Nothing peculiar or special about that activity--Buffy shopped a lot. Her mom, sitting at the dining table, nodded her head, her eyes and most of her attention on the thick pile of papers in front of her. "Be back before dinner!"

"No problem, mom!" Buffy called out, closed the front door behind her and rushed outside, into a lovely Californian day, on an early Saturday afternoon.

Sunnydale mall, was in Buffy's educated and experienced opinion, mediocre and barely large enough to miss out on being a strip mall. But, it was a mall, and a place to shop . . .Enough said. As Buffy wandered around, one full shopping bag clutched in one hand, her Spidey senses went off. She hissed in exasperation and anger. One freakin' day off! Just one! Buffy started looking around herself, and took a glance over the railing and saw a small group male and female Human impersonators hauling a couple of terrified, crying kids, maybe ten, eleven years old, through the door leading down to the maintenance level. Vamps maybe? Hmmm, or other? Buffy considered, as she ran down the escalator side staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day off! Just one freakin' day off! Buffy howled in her head. She had caught up to the demons in a maintenance tunnel full of junk, freed the kids, and was currently ducking, punching and kicking--Buffy winced when she felt something in her right shoe pop loose--Another pair of shoes ruined! She mentally screamed in rage. The demon before her lost it head, as an enraged, snarling, Buffy knocked it off its shoulders, with a metal baseball bat snatched up from a discarded sports display!

The four still left standing, momentarily froze in terrified shock, jerking back into motion, only when the muffled _'thump!_' of another powerful, bone breaking and organ liquefying, hit by the bat wielding, raging Slayer exploded into their aural organs.

Predictably, four became three, just as they all turned and scrabbled out and away in different directions. Their numbers decreased in moments, until _they_ were down to a single, terrified individual, who actually made it to within touching distance of an emergency exit. Buffy's slimed, dented, and slightly bent, metal bat came down hard enough to cause the deformed, thick plated skull to violently explode outwards and away from the crushing metal, allowing only a quivering, spasmodic, top half of the spinal cord to sit on the shoulders. Jerking the bat away and up, Buffy swung it again--She made contact with the demon's back and pulverized its backbone. Half a dozen swings later, the carcass was on the floor, oozing a pus color liquid; its arms and legs broken in so many places they seemed boneless and semi-liquefied. The skin had burst, pushing out liquids and chunks of flesh.

Buffy paused in mid swing . . .suddenly aware she was alone. Really, the only one left standing--The children had run when she ordered them to, leaving her with their captors. They were safe--Well, as safe as any Human could be in Sunnydale, during daylight. She sighed, and released her tension and rage, as well as the baseball bat. It contacted the floor with an unpleasant '_splat!_' and Buffy looked down to note the gore covering it, and the floor, and herself, and everything and anything within splatter range.

"Ewwwww!" Since her blouse was a loss anyway, Buffy wiped her right hand clean, on the small portion that had been slime free. With a twitch of her arm and wrist, a wand dropped down from the holster, hidden underneath the blouse's long sleeve. A wave of her wand and the bodies and gore were gone. Buffy turned the wand on herself, and treated herself to a restoration and cleaning spell. Her hair, clothing, and shoes were cleaned and returned to pre-demon and goo conditions.

Satisfied with her condition, a loud '_Crack!_' marked the moment Buffy apparated out of the maintenance tunnel.

On Halloween, Buffy had the choice of a frilly, eighteen-century gown, or the most sensuous green and silver medieval silk dress she had ever seen. There was no contest--The medieval dress came home with her. Buffy later discovered the holstered wand in the right sleeve of the dress. A sheathed, long, wicked, black-handle dagger hidden in the left sleeve. Ethan Rayne had sold the Slayer, the favorite dress of one cross-dressing, parseltongue witch by the name of Salazar Slytherin.

Buffy had decided to go shopping. Nothing peculiar or special about that activity--Buffy shopped a lot. Her mom, sitting at the dining table, nodded her head, her eyes and most of her attention on the thick pile of papers in front of her. "Be back before dinner!"

"No problem, mom!" Buffy called out, closed the front door behind her and rushed outside, into a lovely Californian day, on an early Saturday afternoon.

Sunnydale mall, was in Buffy's educated and experienced opinion, mediocre and barely large enough to miss out on being a strip mall. But, it was a mall, and a place to shop . . .Enough said. As Buffy wandered around, one full shopping bag clutched in one hand, her Spidey senses went off. She hissed in exasperation and anger. One freakin' day off! Just one! Buffy started looking around herself, and took a glance over the railing and saw a small group male and female Human impersonators hauling a couple of terrified, crying kids, maybe ten, eleven years old, through the door leading down to the maintenance level. Vamps maybe? Hmmm, or other? Buffy considered, as she ran down the escalator side staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day off! Just one freakin' day off! Buffy howled in her head. She had caught up to the demons in a maintenance tunnel full of junk, freed the kids, and was currently ducking, punching and kicking--Buffy winced when she felt something in her right shoe pop loose--Another pair of shoes ruined! She mentally screamed in rage. The demon before her lost it head, as an enraged, snarling, Buffy knocked it off its shoulders, with a metal baseball bat snatched up from a discarded sports display!

The four still left standing, momentarily froze in terrified shock, jerking back into motion, only when the muffled _'thump!_' of another powerful, bone breaking and organ liquefying, hit by the bat wielding, raging Slayer exploded into their aural organs.

Predictably, four became three, just as they all turned and scrabbled out and away in different directions. Their numbers decreased in moments, until _they_ were down to a single, terrified individual, who actually made it to within touching distance of an emergency exit. Buffy's slimed, dented, and slightly bent, metal bat came down hard enough to cause the deformed, thick plated skull to violently explode outwards and away from the crushing metal, allowing only a quivering, spasmodic, top half of the spinal cord to sit on the shoulders. Jerking the bat away and up, Buffy swung it again--She made contact with the demon's back and pulverized its backbone. Half a dozen swings later, the carcass was on the floor, oozing a pus color liquid; its arms and legs broken in so many places they seemed boneless and semi-liquefied. The skin had burst, pushing out liquids and chunks of flesh.

Buffy paused in mid swing . . .suddenly aware she was alone. Really, the only one left standing--The children had run when she ordered them to, leaving her with their captors. They were safe--Well, as safe as any Human could be in Sunnydale, during daylight. She sighed, and released her tension and rage, as well as the baseball bat. It contacted the floor with an unpleasant '_splat!_' and Buffy looked down to note the gore covering it, and the floor, and herself, and everything and anything within splatter range.

"Ewwwww!" Since her blouse was a loss anyway, Buffy wiped her right hand clean, on the small portion that had been slime free. With a twitch of her arm and wrist, a wand dropped down from the holster, hidden underneath the blouse's long sleeve. A wave of her wand and the bodies and gore were gone. Buffy turned the wand on herself, and treated herself to a restoration and cleaning spell. Her hair, clothing, and shoes were cleaned and returned to pre-demon and goo conditions.

Satisfied with her condition, a loud '_Crack!_' marked the moment Buffy apparated out of the maintenance tunnel.

On Halloween, Buffy had the choice of a frilly, eighteen-century gown, or the most sensuous green and silver medieval silk dress she had ever seen. There was no contest--The medieval dress came home with her. Buffy later discovered the holstered wand in the right sleeve of the dress. A sheathed, long, wicked, black-handle dagger hidden in the left sleeve. Ethan Rayne had sold the Slayer, the favorite dress of one cross-dressing, parseltongue witch by the name of Salazar Slytherin.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heh, heh. . .Yeah, you honestly expected anything normal from me? Honestly?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
